Nothing lasts forever but you
by KatieKittehh
Summary: Eli and clare has been dating for 3 months, everything seems to be going great.. will it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV:

"Clare..."

"Yes Eli?" I said with a worried look on my face. _What is he going to say?..._

_is it going to be something bad? _

"Clare Edwards... I...I love you"

_he loves me? He loves ME? I love him too but after K.C I don't want to get my heart broken again, but I _kno_w Eli is nothing like K.C and he would never do that to me. These past 3 months have been the best months in my entire life._

"I love you also Eli,"

We were laying on my bed, cuddling, my head on his warm beating chest and his arms wrapped around me and me never wanting him to let go. This moment is amazing and I never want it to end.

I finally look up into Eli's glorious green eyes to find him looking down at me smiling his sexy smile. He leans down to kiss me. As I kiss him back I can't think of anything but how wonderful he is. He removes his hand from me and strokes my cheek softly. Me slowly lifting up his shirt a tad to softly feel his abs.

We take a breath from our kiss and he looks at me and says

"It's getting pretty late, Your parents probably won't want me being here this late.." Him dreading

every word meaning he has to leave.

"Yeah you should probably get going but, 5 more minutes okay?" I say as I grin at him.

"Well, okay but we should spend that time wisely since it will be our last till Monday" he winks at me.

"That sounds fine to me" I smile at his and reach for his lips

Each kiss from him is even more amazing than the last. Everyday I long for his pink lopsided lips. To bad now the 5 minutes has passed and he had to leave. He kisses me goodnight and whispers I love you sweetly into my ears then he steps inside Morty his hearse. I wish he didn't have to leave but I wasn't risking getting in trouble with my parents after them fighting constantly, I'd be grounded for months if I did that.

I crawled back into bed and couldn't stop thinking about him. How cute he was, how sexy he lips are, not forgetting his smirk. How he treats me like a princess. How he would never let anything happen to me.

Once again, I drift off to sleep thinking about Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli's POV:

Clare Clare Clare that's all I think about. Jeez I need to focus on this assignment or I'm going to fail.

Maybe Clare might have an answer to this question...

I get on to see if she's on and of course she is. She's probably finishing homework too since we didn't get much done last night.

Eli-Gold:49- Morning beautiful

Clare-Ed:79- Good morning Mr. Goldsworthy

Eli-Gold:49- Since your so gifted and smart, would you mind helping me out with a math question?

Clare-Ed:79- Don't mind at all

Eli-Gold:49- Okay what is a = a + b x67b?

Clare-Ed:79- Uhm... I think the answer would be a = 7

Eli-Gold:49- Your awesome, thanks Clare. I love you.

Last night was amazing,It's only Sunday so I won't see Clare till' Monday morning when I pick her up to go to school. Maybe I'll surprise her at her house after she gets done with church today.

"Hey Baby boy"

"Yes mom?"

"You got in pretty late last night"

"Lost time at Clare's , Sorry mom."

"No its fine, did you guys have fun?"

I gladly say yes and walk up to my room, turn on some music and lay in my bed and think. So I'm going to surprise Clare... how? Maybe I can leave little messages leading her to the lake, have a special dinner under the stars then we can set a blanket down and lay and look at the stars. Perfect date.

**Do you guys like it so far? Reviews please.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV:

Ugh Church is taking longer than usual. Or is it just me? I wanna see Eli already. I Can't get him outta my mind. He's just so-

"CLARE" my mother says angry.

"Y-yes mom?"

"Pay attention, It's not like you be drifting off"

"I'm sorry mom, just got a lot on my mind" More like ELI on my mind.

"What's on your mind hun?"

"Just...homework. Trying to figure out what I should do for a project"

"Oh Well, you'll will figure it out you always do"

"Thanks mom"

I get home and check the mail and find a piece of note paper taped to the front saying _open._

The note says : _Dear Clare,__ Wanna play a game?, Find all the clues and you'll find yourself at our perfect destination. Go to the dot to find your next clue._

_- Eli._

Awe! He's so cute! I better get dressed and get going!

As I apply some light pink eyeshadow, a small amount of black brown eyeliner on my top lash line, pink lip gloss, the curling iron is heating up. I hurry up and curl my hair then put on a cute outfit and leave the house. When I arrive at the dot, peter comes up to me and hands me a small cup of coffee.

"Hey baby Edwards, I was told to give this to you, have fun" He winks at me and turns around to get back to work. I drink the coffee and find a key inside the cup, I take the key and ask peter what is this for.

"Well after you drank that, I am supposed to give you this" He hands me a small piece of paper like the first.

It says: _Looks like you found your next clue. Now your next clue will be found at a elegant place, its where all lady's love to shop, and for special occasions. Just tell them who you are._

Elegant? Lady's love to shop? Special occasions? Where in the world could that be?Well, Its probably clothes so, elegant clothes could be dresses? Lady's love to shop for dresses! Its at the dress store! I wonder why I need a dress...? I walk to the dress store and look at how beautiful it looks. A lady in red and black walks up to me and asks me if I am Clare.

"Yes I'm Clare"

"Okay, Follow me" She leads me to the back of the store, takes this beautiful blue and black dress off the rack , and some sliver diamond studded high heels and tells me to try them on. I try it on and they fit , why would I need this dress? And shoes?

"Oh and this was left for you" She hands me another piece of paper.

The 3rd note says : _ Like the dress? Its gorgeous just like you, Now next clue will be at a place full of accessories and a girls best friend. _

Jewelry store. ha this is too easy. I walk into the jewelry store and walk around. I walk up to the counter and tell the lady working there that I am Clare and was told to come here. She hands me a little blue box with a key hole on it for a key.

"How am I supposed to see what's inside?" I laugh

"The boy who came in here said you would have the answer"

Then it came to me. THE KEY.

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome, Oh and this is for you also"

Another note. This time is says: _Put on your present, walk outside and you will see your carriage await. _

_C_arriage? Wha-at?... I take the key and open the small ocean blue box and inside is a baby blue heart shaped diamond necklace. I am speechless. This is beautiful. I am almost in tears of happiness. He shouldn't be spending this kind on of money on this. I love you Eli Goldsworthy.

After spending 5 minutes on how beautiful this necklace is, I walk outside and find myself looking at a white carriage with black horses pulling it in the front. Once again Eli Goldsworthy has left me speechless. He is unbelievable and I'm the luckiest girl in the world. There's no way to describe how I feel right now. This is like a dream I never want to end. As I step into the beautiful carriage and sit down, I turn to see a beautiful man with dark brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, sexy lopsided lips dressed in somewhat black slacks, a black tank top, and a blue and white stripped buttoned shirt over smiling at me.

"Eli...this is..." I try to get the perfect words out of my mouth

"You looks beautiful Clare" He smiles at me.

"Thanks to you" I can't take my eyes off of my wonderful boyfriend.

"Hey, its no problem, I would do anything for you"

"But this is unbelievable Eli, you-you didn't have to do this for me, I would have been fine just spending any time with you"

"I know you would have but I wanted to do something special to show you how I really feel, you are the most incredible girl I have ever met" He looks into my eyes when he says those beautiful words.

"No Eli, you are the most incredible person in the whole world, I don't know any one else who would ever do this to me, I don't deserve you"

"Clare Edwards, you do deserve me, I love you"

" Eli I love you with all my heart"

"Good" He smiles down and looks into my eyes.

"Eli, where are we going again?"

"Its a surprise blue eyes"

He puts his arm around me and we enjoy the rest of the carriage ride.


	3. Chapter 3

He slowly covers my eyes with a velvet cloth, takes my hand and we take our steps out of the carriage.

"Eli, where are we?" I ask with happiness in my voice.

"I told you blue eyes, its surprise"

Taking step after step after step, he pulls out a chair and helps me sit down. He unravels the blindfold and whispers I love in my ear and sits down. I open my eyes and I see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life. We were at this beautiful place, the trees filled with lights, the sunset beating down at us, there was green grass everywhere expect for some silver square tiles surrounding where this beautiful table with a light pink table cloth that looked to expensive to even be on a place to eat on. On this table cloth there was an amazing dinner and flowers in the middle of the table, my favorite. This is extraordinary, amazing.

Eli starts laughing.

"Whys so funny?"

"Your face, with your mouth dropped, its cute"

"Well, this is just so beautiful, I-i can't even think right now, this is just so amazing, why did you do all of this?"

"Because I love you, and I just thought we do something fun and I wanted to see you"

"Eli Goldsworthy I think you happen to be the most amazing person anyone could ever meet."

"So how are you liking your dinner?"

"It's so good! Did you cook this?"

"Yes I did"

"Your an amazing cook"

"Well thank you, I also want to play you something, if you don't mind"

"Of course not"

He walks me over to a piano. A piano? By a lake? Odd.

He steps over the seat and begins playing a melody and singing. Damn what can Eli Goldsworthy not do? His voice is like an angel. Not to rough, not to soft, just perfect. I sit next to him and watch as he sings the most amazing song ever. He smirks at me and continues. As he finishes he stand up takes my hand and kisses it.

"So, did you like it?" He asks as hes kissing the side of my mouth.

"Like it? I love it, Is there anything you can't do?"

"Hm. I don't know let me see" He leans down to kiss me. His kiss is strong and one of the most passionate kisses he or anyone has ever gave me.

"Yeah I think ill go with theirs nothing you can't do" I smile at him.

"Well it's time to lay and watch the stars"

"Lead the way"

He takes me up this trail and up to a cliff where I can nearly see the whole world. The view is gorgeous. There is a blanket laying on the ground and we lay on it as well. I cuddle up with him and he wraps his arms around me, we take another blanket and we cover up.

"Eli..."

"Yes Clare?"

"I love you"

He grins "As I love you"

We lay there the rest of the night saying nothing, just laying with each other. Nothing else would be more perfect.

Startled by a annoying ringing sound I wake up to find myself still at the top of cliff laying next to Eli who is still asleep. OH MY GOD. Did we really fall asleep? My mom- I check my phone to find that I have 40 missed calls from my mother.

"MOM, hi uhm I'm so sorry, Eli and I we were out on an amazing date and laying under the star, I've must have fallen asleep, oh jeez mom so so so so sorry"

"We will talk about this WHEN YOU GET HOME, which better be in 10 minutes"

"Okay mom bye"

I jumped on Eli and kiss him lightly to wake him up.

"Clare- wh-hat are you doing?"

"ELI, we fell asleep and its 1:45 AM, my mother is freaking out and I have to be home in 10 MINTUES"

"Shit, Okay Clare"

He kisses me and we run to Morty. Luckily he got me home in time and I ran in my house to my punishment awaiting.

"Clare Diana Edwards" my mother never uses my full name unless she's gonna kill me.

"Mom I can-"

"Well, don't you look amazing"

"Yeah.. Eli took me on this amazing date, and we fell asleep mom I am really so sorry"

"Clare I will let you off on a warning this time just because I knew you were with Eli and you were safe, BUT your curfew now is 10 and if you ever do anything like this again and you will be grounded till' your 40" she lets out a little giggle.

"Thank you mom, it wont EVER happen again" I hug my mom and walk up to my room.

As I'm taking off the dress Eli bought me and change into something for bed my phones starts ringing.

"Hey milady how much trouble you in?"

"Mom let me off on a warning, but my curfew is 10 until my mom lightens up, I'm pretty surprised I wasn't grounded for the rest of my life, you get into any trouble?"

"No, just told my mom and dad what happened and went up to my room"

"You lucky duck" i laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV:

Monday morning. School. Eh. The only upside to school is seeing Clare. & English. Last night was pretty amazing. No that doesn't even describe it. I love Clare more than anything.. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. After I brush my hair over to my usual side, get dressed in my dead hand shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black blaser, I Walk over to my hearse and drive off to Clare's. When I get there Clare is already waiting outside for me. She opens the door and gets in Morty, smiles at me then kisses me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her

"I slept fine , how about you?"

"I slept okay"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good" She smiles at me.

We arrive at Degrassi and before we get out I lean down to kiss her. Our lips touch and I feel like I can do anything. After about 2 minutes someone knocks on the window of my car and interrupts Clare and I making out. I turn up to see its the one and only Adam Torres. _ Of course._ I step out of my car and walk around to open Clare's.

"Hey Adam" I say

"Hello Eli" He laughs and then decides to sing ' Eli and Clare sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g-

I cut him off and politely say "Shut up fuck up" and start laughing.

"Well I'm off to class, you guys have fun" Clare says while laughing.

"Bye I love you" I say before she leaves.

"I love you too" she smiles and walks away.

"Ew, that's all I have to say man" Adam starts cracking up.

"Hey, won't be so funny to you when you love a girl"

"Guess your right"

Clare's POV:

I am at my locker getting stuff alone, until I see someone walking up to me, I expect it to be Eli but until I look over I see its Fitz.

"Fitz? What are you doing at my locker?"

"Clare I need to talk to you"

"About what? What could you possibly need? If Eli finds out your here, he'll flip and **I **won't hear the end of it"

"I just need some tutoring, Simpson says I should ask you, so here I am"

"Fit-" And BAMM here's Eli running up to my locker.

Before Eli gets here Fitz starts walking away.

"What was FITZ talking to you about?" He says with a nasty tone.

"He just needed some tutoring... Simpson told him to ask me for him"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Eli, It's just tutoring here at the school, with other students around"

"Clare"

"Eli I have to go to class, bye" I start walking away when Eli turns me around and kisses me before I leave. I glance a smile towards him and begin walking to my class. Fitz and Simpson want me to tutor them? Why? I was right about Eli flipping but he knows he can't stop me helping out someone. No matter how much he hates Fitz. Honestly I'm not so fond of Fitz but maybe if Eli would just drop this whole thing Fitz wouldn't be such a bad guy..

**Sorry for the short chapter. But what will happen when Clare starts tutoring Fitz?**


	5. Chapter 5

Clare tutoring Fitz? Ughhhhh does this really have to happen? I HATE FITZ, but I know I can't stop her helping him. Should I tutor someone else so I can watch over her? Clare might hate me for that though and I wouldn't want to do anything to make her upset. Fuck!

I'll just trust it for now..

I pick up my keys, walk to Morty, and drive to Clare's. When I pull up Fitz's car is in the driveway.. I thought they were tutoring at school...? Did she lie to me? I felt my whole body tense up and I thought I was going to burst out in rage. I was about to get out of the car and knock on the door insisting she fucking let me him but if I did that... whatever I'll just send her a text.

_Eli: Hey Clare done tutoring Fitz?_

_Clare: The tutoring session ended at school but Fitz wasn't finished so we are at my place.._

_Eli: I don't like this Clare... You said it would be AT SCHOOL._

_Clare: I'm just helping him.. Calm down Eli. _

I didn't reply.

Clare's POV:

After I reply to Eli I set my phone down on my nightstand. I come back down and ask Fitz if he wants anything to drink.

"Yeah I'll have water"

I go get him water, come back and hand it to him, sit down and continue.

"So do you get the question?"

"Kinda" He looks at me with a frustrated face"

"Just look at it this way" I show him and easier way to look at it. We finish and Fitz gladly thanks me and I walk him to the door.

"Thanks again Clare, I couldn't have done it without you" he grins.

"No problem, I get that alot" I laugh and wink at him. _Wow Eli's sarcastic and unnecessary comments are rubbing off on me. Oh jeez..._

Fitz looks into my eyes and smiles as he attempts to lean down, and suddenly I feel lips connect with mine. I just stand there having a heart attack while Mark Fitzgerald is kissing me. I gently push his soft lips off of mine and look at him with a confused and frustrated face.

"WHAT THE FUCK FITZ!" I yell the loudest I've heard some yell.

"I-I'm so sorry.. I don't know what happened. Shit. I gotta go"

I say "Oh my god" as Fitz walks out the door.

I sit there for 5 minutes thinking to myself... DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? If Eli finds out.. I don't know what he'd do. If he finds out he will never talk to me again. I can't lose him. Eli would be here later and I wouldn't be able to face him.

Suddenly my phone buzzes and I have a new text message.

_Hey babe, sorry for acting like I was, I trust you and I'm glad that your using your brain skills to help people that very much lack them _

_- Eli. _

Wow. Well how ironic. Fitz kisses me at my door and now Eli trusts me. Great. I'm the worst girlfriend ever. I replied saying : _Its okay love, I'll see you later tonight, right? _

As I waited for his reply. I have to tell him the truth. I'd just hurt him more if he found out later. He'd forgive me right?

_Yes you will blue eyes, I'll be there in 5 okay? I can't wait to see you_

_-Eli. _

I wait for Eli to get here and try to plan out what I'm going to say. Then my door bell rings. Shit. Eli walks in with a beautiful smile and comes to hugs me and spend me around.

"Hey"

"H-hey" I try to manage to get out.

Eli lifts on eyebrow and looks at me. He picks up my chin and meets my eyes that are basically in tears.

"What's wrong Clare? Are your parents fighting again?"

"I-i"

"Come on Clare your killing me here, I can't see you like this"

Tears flow down my eyes. Telling Eli this would be the hardest thing I've ever done.

"P-promise you won't freak out and you will let me finish the whole thing before you say anything?"

"I promise? but Clare your scaring me" He looks into my eyes with the most sad face I've ever seen.

I explain to him the whole story looking down at my feet the whole time, And then I look up, I look up and see his face, his beautiful face looking at me speechless and angry.

"I can't believe this" He manages to get out not screaming.

"I- I told you I didn't like you guys being alone at your house, I knew this was going to happen"

I say nothing and let him talk.

"I'm going to kill him" He says with roughness in his voice. I knew he wasn't kidding either. Eli would do anything to get back at Fitz. He would stop at nothing.

"Eli.."

"No Clare, your not going to talk me out of this"

"Eli. I'm-I'm so sorry"

"No" That's all Eli Goldsworthy says as he walks out of my house for the last time probably.

He'd never want to see me again. EVER. It was all my fault. Letting Fitz in my house, I should have known he would try something. Sometimes I shouldn't be so nice and now I was dealing with the consequences. I walk up to my room and lock myself in. I can't believe this happened. I'm so stupid. Tears fall and fall down my face. I stare at a picture of me a few years ago and I'm disgusted. I take the picture and throw it at the wall, though it doesn't help the pain but makes me cry even harder. I just lay in my bed turn off my phone. Shut off my laptop. No connections with anyone. And cry myself to sleep.

Eli's POV:

I take a deep breath and continue to beat the living crap out of Mark Fitzgerald. I'm glad for once I had the chance to punch him in the face. The relief of finally doing it was amazing and having all of it bottled up really pays off. Seeing Fitz laying on the ground puking up blood made me give a bit of a smile. I'm pretty sure he needed to go to the hospital and I'm sure as hell am not going to be the one getting him there. I smirk at him and walk away from the massacre that just happened in a street alley behind the dot. Fitz deserved everything I just did to him. I didn't hold back. My heart felt like there was a huge whole in the middle of it. I took out all of anger on Fitz, even though I'm so upset with Clare, I'm glad I didn't take it out on her. She didn't mean for it to happen and she pushed him off as soon as it happened. Maybe I should go talk to her.. I drive Morty to Clare's and I knock on the door but no one answers. I decide to call her but goes straight to voice mail. I go to the back of her house and climb up to her bedroom window. I look inside and see that she is laying on her bed asleep. I open up her window and climb in as quietly as possible. I know this is kind of creepy that I'm climbing in her window but it needs to be done.. We need to talk. I walk over to her bed and look at her angel sleeping face. You could tell she had been crying because of the on beautiful makeup now all down her face. I look around her room to see glass everywhere and a broken picture of her lying on the ground. What happened in here? I walk back over to her bed and move her gently to lay down with her. She fidgets but doesn't walk up. I lean down and kiss her cheek softly. Her taste is sweet even with the makeup on her face. She gently lifts her self up rubbing her beautiful eyes. Her removes her delicate hands and looks at me. Her eyes widen as she jumps back at the sight of me in her room. I lean up and kiss her cheek once more.

"Eli.. what are you doing here.. and how did you get in here?" she says in a sweet tone.

"I came to talk to you. I know that you hadn't intended for that to happen, and I know you are upset about it, I know you wished it never happened, I'm sorry for yelling earlier" A tear flows down her eye.

"Why are you still crying?"

"Because you are amazing, and I don't deserve you. You are to good for me, but I am glad you came back and talked to me, I do wish it never had happened, I thought I was going to lose you after I told you, I thought you were never going to forgive me and it would be the last time you would ever walk out of my house. I love you Eli and I don't want to lose you"

I look up at her and smile. "Clare, no matter whats happen, your never going to lose me" She smiles at me and I kiss her soft, light pink lips. I missed her lips. We cuddle up together and just lye there with each other.


End file.
